High School Sweethearts Forever!
by TheMidnightStorm
Summary: Everything was going good in Amu's life. Good grades, friends, and somewhat of a social status. Until HE came into her life. My first fanfic! Rated for T later content.
1. Chapter 1 The New Guy

**Hey guys! So this is my first ever fan-fic! So be nice ;D. Enjoy~ (BTW Thanks to shugocharafan1234 for that helpful reivew. Maybe a collab in the future? :D)**

**Amu's POV**

"Oi! Class! Settle down, settle down." Nikaidou-Sensei said while walking into the class. I stayed silent, since Rima was absent and Yaya was on a field trip. I could hear the 'Cool and Spicy' comments about me in the back. _Oh brother,_ I thought. _I haven't heard that since 5__th__ grade. I hope they're not bringing it back._ Its been three years since I heard that nickname, since the guardians even. Pushing the thought out my head, Sensei-Nikaidou spoke. "Alright, today we have a  
>new student. His name is Tskuyomi Ikuto, please give him a warm welcome."<p>

With that a blue-haired, lanky teen walked in, carrying a black backpack. He had a smirk on his face. I noticed that there was an empty seat in front of mine. I put my backpack in the seat in front of me and prayed that Nikaidou-sensei wouldn't notice. "Hmm…Hinamori-san please move your backpack so Tskuyomi-san can sit there." Nikaidou-sensei said. Relunctantly, I pulled my backpack to its original place on my lap. Ikuto sauntered over to the seat in front of mine. Nikaidou Sensei began to scribble today's objectives on the board, when Ikuto swivled over so he can face my stuck his hand out at me with a broad smirk on his face.

He stuck out his hand. "Hey, I'm Tskuyomi Ikuto, but you can call me Ikuto." He winked after that. "Whatever." I said in my signature Cool and Spicy voice._ What's his problem? _I thought. I ignored the hand, saying "Hey, I'm Hinamori Amu, but you can call me Hinamori." And with that I focused my attention on the board. Or tried to. I looked into his midnight eyes and melted. "Like what you see, do you?" Ikuto asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes. I looked away, the blush growing on my face. Ikuto laughed and turned back around in his seat. _Maybe this is a one time_ thing, I thought._ And this is his way of making a first impression, right? _I sighed and decided to not to deal with this now. I mean, it's one class. I can handle that. Right?

**So how was it? Good, Bad, Alright? Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2 All of them!

Ch.2

**Continuation with the 1****st**** chapter. Enjoy~3**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Alright class, that'll be the end of today's lesson. Please do pages 12-15 for homework." Nikaidou-sensei said while erasing the board. "Oh, and Tsukiyomi-san, please see me after class. You need to go over catch-up work." He added. _Oh great. More work. I'd rather hang out with that cute pinkette behind me,_ I thought while smirking. I turned around in my seat and put my arm on Amu's desk."So, am I gonna have all my classes with you?" I asked with ease. Amu looked up from her phone.

I swear I could hear her mutter 'God, I hope not' under her breath. "I don't know. You're the one with the schedule." Amu replied. "Oh , I was lost in thought." I said while searching for my new schedule. I glanced up and saw the lightest color pink on her cheeks. I chuckled under my breath while taking my schedule and handing it to her.

"Ohhh, Tsukiyomi-san is so hot." I heard one of the girls that I didn't know behind me. "Mmm, I know right. I wonder if he has an interest on anyone in the class" Another one said. I watched them through the corner of my eye and saw them furiously fixing there hair and making sure the eyelashes were perfect. I rolled my eyes and focused on Amu, who's mouth dropped open slightly. "Well, we have 2 classes together. Gym and math." Amu said while gathering her stuff in time for the bell. Slowly following her actions, I started thinking. _What was up with her? Why isn't she swoon-tastic over me? This bothers me... _Pushing the thought out of my head, I got up to walk to Nikaidou-sensei for the make-up work. "Okay Tskuiyomi-san, you may need a tutor. You'd have to go to the front office and they'll assign you one. Okay?" Nikaidou-sensei said pushing up his glasses. "Alright. I understand. Thank you." I said, walking out of the classroom. _I wonder who it'll be... _

**So what'd you think? Good, Bad, Decent? Remember, I'm still a newbie at writing. R&R3333**


	3. Chapter 3 Rima's Advice

**Omg. I have a spaz attack every time someone reviews or adds me to their alert list, so that's why I have 3 chapters in only 2 days. xD Enjoy~**

** Amu's POV**

"Amu Hinamori, please come to the front office. Thank you" A monotone voice said through the intercom during 2nd block, creative writing. Making the short trip to the office, I walked swiftly. Opening the door, the receptionist looked up and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Hinamori Amu, correct?" She asked. "Yes." I replied. "The guidance counselor wants to see you. Something about tutoring." She pointed me in the direction to the guidance counselor's office. _What happened? Are my grades bad? Last time I checked I had B's and A's. _I thought while walking toward the office. I knocked on the door. "It's open," A melodic voice called out. Slowly, the memory was coming back to me. . I've always liked her, she was, more understanding. Oh yeah, I asked her if she could get me a voluntary tutoring job, for the mandatory service hours earlier in the year. "Ah, , long time no see. How are you?" She said, crossing her hands on the table.

"Fine, and you?" I mumbled. "Well, I'm good, thank you. Now getting down to business, do you remember how you asked me about that tutoring job, correct?" She said. "Yes, I replied."Good, now tell me your still interested still." Before I could mumble a no, she said quickly "We'll pay you this time. $17.00's per hour?" She said putting her arms across the desk, reaching out to me. _Well, I guess I can. She looks so desperate for a tutor and $17.00's an hour.._ I nodded my head. "Alright. I'll do it." I said smiling. smiled and clapped her hands. "Yay! Are you willing to start tomorrow?" she asked. I flipped through my mental calender. "Yes I'm free." I replied. smiled even wider. "Awesome! So you'll meet the student tomorrow at the school library at 5?" She said. I nodded. "Great! You get paid after each session. Okay?" I nodded again. "Cool. See you tomorrow? Do you need a pass?" I shook my head. "No thanks. Bye ." I said while walking out the door. "Bye sweetie." I heard her say. _I wonder who I'm teaching now.._

**What do you think? R&R Please33333333**


	4. Chapter 4 Watch Out, Here I Come

**Welp, here's the 4****th**** chapter. Enjoy~**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Please report to the front office." The monotone voice droned from the intercom. Gathering my belongings, I flipped the hair out of my eyes. I heard a chorus of girls sigh in unison behind me. _That was gonna take some getting used to.. _I thought. Walking toward the front office, a receptionist looked up from her computer. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, correct?" The receptionist asked. I nodded. "The guidance counselor wants to see you." She said as she pointed me toward the office. I mumbled a thank you and knocked on the door. "Come in!" A sing-songy voice called from inside. I opened the door to find a blonde, middle-aged woman typing away at her laptop. She finished finally while I was standing awkwardly in the doorway. I don't like guidance counselors. They remind me of last time... I shuddered at the thought and pushed it out my head. "Come in, come in!" The lady called me inside. I obliged and came inside. She stood up and shook my hand.

I sat down in one of the leather plush seats, the leather so buttery it was almost unreal. I sunk in and relaxed. "Ah, you took an appeal to my new chairs eh? The lady said while chuckling. I nodded while she introduced herself. "Well, I'm , your guidance counselor. So , your teacher, Nikaidou-sensei told me that you need a tutor correct?In math?" Ms. Chikako. "Yeah, I was in Advanced Placement writing, and reading, so all I need is math." I explained, trying not to sleep all together on that chair. "Ms. Chikako nodded and wrote the manilla folder, that I supposed was mine.

"Do you remember how many more lessons you have to complete?" She asked, not looking up from her notes. "15." I answered. "Alright, okay, good. So, we've assigned you a tutor in math, and your first session is due for tommorow at the library, at 5'o'clock on the dot. Clear?" Ms. Chikako said with affirmity. "Cyrstal." I said, shaking my head to wake up. I stood up strode out the room. _Welp. Just have to wait and see._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I guess I have some explaining to do xD. I didn't like the waychanged the story was going,. I reread the whole thing and realized that the characters were ALL OC. So, I revised it a bit to make the charecters were a bit O/C, don'tmore original, but trust me, the story is still the same. Welp, here's ch.5. Enjoy~**

**Amu's POV.**

I got my math textbooks and headed down the stairs for lunch. Mama looked up from washing the dishes at me. "Are you gonna go get some studying done?" she asked me. "No Mama," I replied "Remember how I signed up for voluntary tutoring for the hours? Well, I forgot to take my name off the list and now there offering me a job, that pays." I said while sitting down. "How much are they paying?" Mama asked me while looking in the fridge. "$15.00's an hour Mama." I replied.

"Oh alright, you start at 5 correct?" she asked me. I nodded. "Well, you better start getting ready, it's 4:50." Mama said while glancing at the time. I began to protest when Mama put her hand up, quieting me. "I'll make you a nice dinner to make up for loosing lunch, okay?" I nodded. I gathered my books and put on my shoes. "Ammmmmmmu, can I pwease come with chuuu?" Ami asked me. "No Ami, I'll take you to the library later. Okay?" I told my younger sibling. "Ohfay." Ami replied, prancing off to watch TV. "Bye Mama, I'll see you later!" I said while walking out the door.

**sorry for the teeny-tiny chapter! :( I havent had much time to type lately. Longer chapter next time, I promise!3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6! Enjoy~**

**Ikuto's POV**

I sat inside the private tutoring room, bored out of my mind. I'd been here since 4:45, since my mother booted me out the house, with a warning that 'Life as we know it would be ruined without punctuality! Get moving!' Yeah, and being bored to death without an electric device, but BOOKS? I mean come on. Checking the watch on my wrist. It brightly proclaimed the time of 5:00. Sighing, I absentmindedly tapped my pencil against the hard wooden desk. Its funny how the student is early and the tutor late. Punctuality my a-

Immediately stopping my thoughts, I heard someone push through the door, there head bowed and muttering a series of apologies. I turned around and 'turned my swag on' to smart-mouth the intruder. I had plenty of insults and witty comments on the tip of my tongue, before I saw my pinkette company. She finished of her string of regrets and looked up at me, sensing she was being watched. "Ikuto?" she said, bewildered. I chuckled. "The one and only," I easily replied. "W-what're you doing here?" She asked, leaning against the wall. "Waiting for your pretty face to come brighten up my day." I winked after that.

Amu blushed slightly. "That's not what I meant! I mean, what you are doing in this speci-"Amu's sentence was cut off by sudden realization. "I'm tutoring YOU?" She cried. "Yeah, scream even more. That won't get us in trouble at a _library._ And why'd you say it like that? Like tutoring me is a bad thing?" I asked while chuckling. Amu sighed in resignation. "Well, $15 per session should be worth it." Amu said, while placing her books down on the table and sitting next to me. "What, seeing my lovely face isn't worth it? And besides, I get the pleasure of having you all to myself for one full session." I said with a sexy smile.

Amu ignored my flirtation and flipped to lesson 3 of the book. I frowned at this. _Normal girls would be putty in the palm of my hand by now. What's her problem? _I thought, while Amu was explaining math things. "Ikuto? Are you even listening?" She asked, hands on her hips, the universal sign of a woman being pissed off. I straightened up and opened my own textbook, folding my hands in my lap, like a good boy should. Luckily, I'm not a good boy. "I'm ready, ." I said sultrily. Amu rolled her eyes and kept on explaining the Pythagorean Theorem to me. I will find why Hinamori Amu is not attracted to me, even if it takes all I've got.

**Like the long chapter? That should please some of you guys, who have said to make longer chappies I got a creative fart and started writing. xD SO, Review Pleaseeeee! I get hyped up to write when I get a review, so more reviews more chapters! Isn't blackmail a wonderful thing? JKKK! Well, bye 3 R&R! ^o^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omfg. You guys are AMAZING. Your reviews have got me jumping and screaming, even after a tiresome day at school. Quite a sight to see. SO, as I promised another chapter. Ch.7! Enjoy~**

**Amu's POV**

After getting Ikuto to work on some practice strategies, I checked the time. It brightly shone the time 5:30. _Damn, I'm gonna be late for dinner. _I slammed my book shut and started to gather my belongings, startling Ikuto. He looked at me curiously. "Leaving already? Aww, I was hoping to keep you out past curfew." Ikuto said, grinning. Blowing a piece of hair out of my face, I put my hands on my hips. "For your information, I don't have a curfew." That only made him grin wider, before recognizing my wording mistake. Ikuto put his stuff away while I opened up the door. "Wait up!" He called. I stopped and looked back. "Why should I?" I asked, but he already caught up.

"Well, I thought I should at least walk you home." Ikuto said while I was returning the rental card for the tutoring room. I opened my eyes wide until the whites of it showed. "Why? I thought you might be the type of guy to corner me and have your way." Ikuto chocked on the water he was drinking. "I'm not the barbarian you describe me to be, you know." Ikuto said while opening the entrance door, with a scornful look from the librarian who had heard my last comment. "I have some manners. Please and thank you, and all that jazz." Ikuto said.

I scoffed. "Okay, you're not a barbarian. You are a pervert. Happy?" Ikuto chuckled. "Not really, but you know what would make me happy?" Ikuto said, stepping in front of me, blocking my path with a smirk and a gleam in his eyes." I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. "See! That's what I'm talking about!" I exclaimed. Ikuto outright laughed at my outburst. "Sure, whatever." We were cutting across the park, and Ikuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the ice cream parlor.

He stepped up to the counter, me standing behind him. "1 double chocolate cone, 1 strawberry cone, and 1 cookie, please." "Ikuto, you didn't have to buy me ice cream." I said while the employee was ringing up our order. Ikuto turned around to face me. "I'm trying not to be the gargantuan you pray tell me to be." He said, before I could respond to pay for our frozen treats. Ikuto handed me the cookie, and sat down at a nice, shady bench under a tree. He handed me the strawberry cone and dived into his own cone. I thoughtfully regarded my ice cream cone, before taking a tender lick at it. **A/N: LOL, tender lick. I knew I'm gonna hear about that in the reviews. **Ikuto was already halfway through his cone. "You really like chocolate, don't you?" I said smiling at his cuteness. He looked up from his chocolate delicacy and nodded quickly. I chuckled and returned to my own ice cream cone. We ate in a comfortable silence, until I felt a push on the other side of my cone. _What the heck?_ I thought. I peered around to see Ikuto vapidly licking my ice cream cone, like a cat drinking a bowl of milk. "What're you doing, baka-neko?" I asked. Ikuto casually moved away from my cone. "I wanted to see what you taste like." Ikuto said with a wink. I blushed. "W-what do you mean? I'm not a strawberry c-c-cone!" I said, flustered. Ikuto laughed at my animosity.

"When did I become a cat?" Ikuto asked as I handed him the rest of my half-eaten ice cream cone. I checked the time. It read 7:30. "Oh crap!" I said, standing up quickly. Alarmed and startled, Ikuto looked up at me. "What's the problem, my little pink berry?" Ikuto asked easily. "I MISSED DINNER! Why didn't you tell me what the time was? Oh shoot, oh shoot! My mom is going to _destroy_ me! They must be worried sick!" I started running in the direction of my house. Ikuto caught up with me. "Don't worry, don't worry. I'll handle it. Mkay?" I heard him, but I ignored what he said. There was no way in heaven nor hell could he fix this. Ikuto whistled at my silence. "_Hell haths no fury on a _woman's_ anger." _I heard him chuckle at his own quotation. We got to the doorstep of my house.

"Kay thanks and all for walking me home, but I really must be going." I said quickly. Instead of walking off, Ikuto did the opposite and stepped in front of me, ringing the doorbell. I stood dumbfounded. Ikuto caught my reaction and gave me a small smile before my mom opened the door, with a mask of rage on her face. "Hello, is Amu okay?" The mask of fury instantly turned to worry. "I'm right here, Mom." I said, poking out from behind Ikuto. Ikuto spoke smoothly. "Hello , I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Your daughters tutoring me? Sorry for keeping her out so late, I had a problem understanding the square root of the Pythagorean equation." Ikuto finished his rant with a kind smile. I rolled my eyes. _Always the charmer, I thought._ "Oh, well, thank you for making sure Amu got home safe. Would you like to come in for dinner? The family and I already finished, but I'm sure Amu would like company. Isn't that right, Amu?"

I nodded, knowing if I said for Ikuto to leave, it would leave a bad mark on him. My Mom ushered us in. Ami was the first to run up to me. "Sissy!" she cried. "I missed you!" She looked up at Ikuto with a bewildered expression. "Who Dat?" My sister said. Ikuto was too busy absorbing in his surroundings to notice. 'Who _is_ that, Ami." My mother corrected. Ami had already wandered off into the television room. Mom sat us down at the table and went into the kitchen to prepare our plates. Dad came up to the table, kissing me on the forehead, staring at Ikuto hard. _Ah geez, here comes the testosterone test. _The typical sitcom moment when the Dad character scrutinizes the daughters potential love interest. WHICH BY THE WAY I HAVE NONE FOR! "So, Amu's tutoring you, eh? What happened, jail time?" Dad said. I was about to protest to this, but Ikuto answered first. "No sir, I was studying abroad with my father." Dad clucked his tongue. "What does he work as?" Dad asked. "A musician," Ikuto answered easily. "And what do you want to be when you grow up?" he countered. Ikuto replied easily, as if he was affirmative. "Follow in my father's footsteps and become a musician." Dad nodded, muttering good, good, and wandered upstairs. After a very boring dinner, I walked Ikuto out. "Well, that was fun." Ikuto said. "Yeah, sure. The interrogation was oodles of fun too. Just bucket loads." I replied sarcastically. "Whoa there, . You should be thanking me. I saved your little round behind back there." He said, winking. I sighed and stepped closer to him. _It's now or never._ I stood up on my tippy-toes and kissed Ikuto on the cheek. Ikuto put a hand on his cheek where my lip mark was. I felt a sensation on my mouth, a warm buzzing. It felt nice. I smiled and turned around. "Bye Ikuto." I opened the front door and walked in, looking out the window. I saw Ikuto still out there; hand still on his cheek, staring in bliss at my house. _Oh boys,_ I thought while smiling and heading off the bed.

**LONGEST CHAPTER. I'm so proud of myself! Happy guys? WELL, if you want longer chapters and quicker updates, such as this, REVIEW! I get so inspired when you guys review. R&RRRR. Until next time then~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. Okay so, I know I've been gone for what, 2 months? I guess so, but guys, I just want to say thank Wow. Okay so, I know I've been gone for what, 2 months? I guess so, but guys, I just want to say thank you for staying and reading and favoring, all that jazz. It really means a lot. Thanks again 3**

**Amu's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The alarm clock screeched at me, pulling me out of the warm cover of sleep. I groggily sat up and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Yawning, I walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. I really didn't want to go to school today, after yesterday's fiasco. I was wiped. Out. But if I suddenly asked my mom to stay home for feeling sick, she'll think Ikuto slipped roofies or some type of drugs in my food when they were watching television. After rinsing my mouth, I turned on the water for the shower and undressed. Ikuto. Something happened yesterday with him, but I can't quite remember. Stepping into the shower, I continued pondering at what happened yesterday night. The memory hit me like a whiplash, sending me jerking backwards, hitting my head against the wall of the shower. Oww… that's gonna leave a bruise.

I kissed Ikuto? What came over me? The guys only here for a day and I'm already giving him Amu kisses? Stepping out of the shower, I shook my wet head. Okay, this is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna approach him head on and say that the kiss was nothing, just a thank you for not getting me killed by my mom. There was a pound at the bathroom door. "Amu, hurry up. You're going to be late, and I'm making pancakes! Better get 'em before Papa eats them all." That was all the persuasion I needed.

After a warm and delicious breakfast, I headed on my way to walk to school. I plugged in my headphones, rocking to the rhythm of Jason Mraz. After about two 5-minute songs or so, I walked into a warm wall. _Warm wall? What the hell? _I thought. I looked up and saw Rima and Yaya in front of me. I perked up at this. "Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't paying attention. I thought you'd be out again..." Rima sighed impatiently at this, while Yaya just laughed. "What, you expect me to let you go by getting an education while I sleep at home? Not on my watch. Now let's go." I giggled at this and continued walking with them, catching up on one another's whereabouts and what we did. We arrived at school; I waved off Rima and Yaya to their first block classes, since we have separate math classes.

I walked in the classroom, just before the bell. Ikuto was sitting in his seat in front of mine, looking intently at his phone. I walked by him and took my seat, his eyes glued to the phone screen. _What is he doing?_ I leaned over and looked over his shoulder, and outright laughed. He was playing Angry Birds! This startled Ikuto, and he looked up. Sensei had I leaned over and looked over his shoulder, and outright laughed. He was playing Angry Birds! This startled Ikuto, and he looked up. Sensei had yet to arrive class, so he whirled around in his seat, facing me. "What's so funny?" He said, genuinely curious. I was still fighting off waves of laughter. He seemed like someone who would be playing a first-person shooting game or texting or something, _anything,_ other than angry birds. "Come on. You can tell me." Ikuto said with a wink. I regained myself and told him what I'd observed. A light, pink blush spread across his cheeks, you would have to sit very close to see it. "Well- um… I was beating that for a friend. They were stuck at that level, and I offered to beat it for them." Ikuto said hastily, looking away. I laughed at his nervousness. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." I said with a smile. And with that, Sensei walked in the classroom.

**Okay so, I will write chapters as often as I can, promise. Please R&R? 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty, I'm back into the writing mojo! Sorry for not setting up a weekly schedule of my updates or anything, that'll be my next objective for this story. In the meanwhile, Enjoy~**

**Ikuto's POV**

"So class, please remember that the main equation in this problem is to find what X equals, as that will be on the test on Friday. Please put your books under your desks, and have a nice day." Sensei chimed, while erasing the board. Sometimes, I think that guy is a complete and total nut. The way he prances around the classroom, his weirdly famine sing-songy voice. But whatever. I turned around in my seat to Amu, who was avidly texting in her satchel book-bag.

I took the phone out of her hands to see what she was saying that was so important. Someone named Yaya, she was texting. I read the conversation over, in summary, they were talking about Amu kissing me last night. I chuckled at the memory. I could still smell the scent of strawberries on her as she leaned in to kiss my lightly stubbly cheek, the surprise on my face as clear as looking out a window on a bright, sunny day. I easily hid my light embarresment with a smirk. "Talking about our little kiss, hm?" I asked suavely. I could tell that she was switching on her 'Cool and Spicy' alter ego. Before she could get a word in, the bell rung. I rose up out of my chair, stretching before turning toward Amu. I held her chin lightly in my hand and said softly "This conversation, it isn't over." I turned on my heel and strode out the classroom.

**Amu's POV**

Damn it! I knew I should've talked to him head on about this, instead of texting Yaya. Damn it again, I should've told him that the kiss was nothing. Jeez, I really hope I didn't come off as flirtatious to deepen the cut, and it was as deep enough as it was. I mentally kicked myself while walking to 3rd block Gym. Okay, I'll just tell him then, at least all hope isn't lost. Right? I turned into the locker room all when the bell rung. Shoot, I'm gonna be late again! 2 more and I'll have a detention! I quickened my pace and was about to round the corner into the girl's locker room when I was met by a broad, shirt-covered chest lightly sprayed with axe body spray. I looked up wearily, remembering that distinct smell, and who it belonged to." What's wrong, strawberry shortcake?" said a strong, sultry voice I just wanted to melt into. I mentally kicked myself again. I looked at Ikuto with skeptically. "Did you just call me strawberry shortcake?" I asked. Ikuto nodded. "For one, you smell like a strawberry, your short, and I bet you're as sweet as a cake, but I've yet to confirm that yet. I will soon though," Ikuto said with a wink. I felt a blush coming up, but I regained myself and looked at Ikuto levelly. "And who told you that you were allowed to use that nickname, hm?" Ikuto grasped at his chest, and backed away with an expression of mock pain and angst." So it's bad now to call someone I like a cute nickname?" Ikuto pointed me back with a look of skeptically. I couldn't keep the blush down this time. "Y-you do not l-like me!" I exclaimed. Not even realizing how late I am for class. Ikuto leaned into my face real close, so close I could smell his minty fresh breath. "Oh but I do. That kiss you gave me last night only made me realize it. How about, you, and me go out after school? And I promise it won't be that rinky dink ice cream stand we went to yesterday" Ikuto grabbed hold of my hand, his eyes full of glee for this following afternoon. "I-

**And I shall leave you off with a cliffy! Please R&R and I will update as soon Possible33333**


	10. Chapter 10

Dang, its been a while hasn't it? Well I'm back now.. Enjoy, my lovelies~

Amu's POV

A loud whistle reverberated through the narrow hallway before I could respond. "Hinamori! I'll have you sprint 3 laps 'round the track if you aren't dressed in 5 minutes. I'm counting! As for you, young man, you better go and get a locker and a lock combination to hold that ego of yours, before you lose it. Go!" Coach Waldorf, my coach for track, berated Ikuto and I. I glanced up at Ikuto as a silent apology, and rushed inside the over-perfumated locker room.

Ikuto's POV

Walking over to my new locker, I recalled the events that just passed. Maybe I was too forward? I mean, I only knew the girl for a day. But I just cant comprehend why she isn't going mad over me. Do I smell bad? I could've sworn I put on cologne today… I subtly turned my head slightly to the right to catch a whiff of my scent. Nope. Still good. Then why…?

I opened the mockery a locker to begin filling it with my gym uniform, cologne, and other miscellaneous things. There was a large 'perp!' noise of a whistle sounding through the testosterone filled room, signaling that its time for actual gym class to begin. Following the herd of boys out the door, my mind wandered over to Amu again. Why cant I get this girl out my head? I was king of the females when traveling with my dad! Groupies galore, it was great. Dad always said to keep short ties to them, though. Make it less hard on them when we eventually leave, I guess. But I cant just do that with this chick! Maybe….

My thoughts came to an abrupt stop when I stepped into a group of guys pushing and joking around. "Scuse me gentlemen, I wasn't paying attention. Apologies." I said smoothly to the group, and walked towards the bleachers. I wasn't required to preform gym today, being as it was my first day in this school. A glanced over to the group of buffs I'd accidentaly bumped into earlier. They were a group of semi-burly boys, the type you'd see on the school's wresteling team. Hell, they probably are on it! I squared on what seemed to be the leader of the pack. A blonde wash-out of Justin beiber, he looked like. (Sorry belibers, I just had too!) I sighed and reclined against the bleachers, tugging the sleeves of my sweater down. This is going to be a long year.

Amu POV

I rushed to get dressed quickly, fearing the three lap sprint in the hot, hot mid-August sun. I seriously can't believe that happened! Why would Ikuto ask me out, of all people? I'm so plain… in all honesty, there are a bunch of girls here that are way more attractive then me. Then why?

I slammed my locker shut and rushed to go fine Yaya and Rima. They'd know what to do, right? They've had boyfriends before, especially Rima, bing as pretty as she is. I caught the redhead and curly blonde about to enter a gym, with a huge crowd of chattering girls behind them. Shoot! I won't be able to find them in gym! I pushed through the crowd, muttering apologies as I went.

I finally made it out! I burst through the door with a deep intake of the sweet, fresh, clean air. I saw Rima and Yaya walking towards the volleyball net, our usual at the gym. I called out "Yaya! Rima! Wait up!" And I dashed to them, eager to tell my friends about my predicament. Rima looked confused. "Hey, you okay? Why were you late?" Rima asked, while sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall. I laughed, "Boy," I began, "Have I got something to tell you."

Woo! Please rate and review, as it makes me super happy when you do! (:


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the kind reviews! It really inspires me to write quickly for you guys! n.n

Enjoy my lovelies~

Rima and Yaya holding hands with stars in their eyes as I told them my tale. "Ohhhh Amu! I didn't know you were such a vixen!" Yaya purred, her eyes flashing micheviously. I blushed like a cherry tomato. "Yaya! It was only a kiss on the cheek to thank him! You act as if I took him upstairs to my room and- " Rima ended my stream of blabbers with a simple gesture of holding up her hand. I looked at her desperingly. "What do you think I should do then, guys?" Rima and Yaya were discussing among themselves which plan of action that they should purpose to me when I glanced over at him.

Ikuto was sitting next to the beautiful Utau Hoshina, the ever sought after head cheerleader. She looked pretty as ever, her long blonde hair tumbling past her waist in waves, with a stark white crop top that exposed an inch of skin just below her navel, with high rise dark wash shorts and combat boots. She was laughing and holding Ikutos arm in a girlfriendly way. I shook my head and looked away, watching my debating friends. "Look guys, don't worry about it actually, okay? I just realized something and you don't have to trouble yourselves with my problem. Thank you very much, though" I said with a sad smile.

This immediately stopped Yaya and Rimas debate, they looked at me with concern. "Why the sudden change of heart? Werent you all blushy and crazy like five minutes ago?" Rima asked. She sounded like a mother at times. Yaya nodded with a look of confusion on her face. I sighed and looked over at Ikuto again. He looked over at me and raised his hand up in greeting in my direction. I turned back again to face Rima and Yaya. "I've just realized something. It's a bad idea anyway, I barely know the guy I guess…" I said sadly. They nodded supportively, comforting me with their looks affection that only a best friend could hone. The bell rung for last period. I gathered myself with one last glance at Ikuto. He was staring at me with ehat seemed to be a questionable look on his face. I sighed and walked over to the locker room, arm in arm with my two best friends.

Suspense! What'll happen next in the next installment offffff

-Gets book thrown at head-

;-; Rate and review please :D


End file.
